La vie recommence corrigé
by raikov9
Summary: Chapitre 5-6 et 7 d'un coup! futur m-preg- Kuro/fye Fye atterrit enfin à Nihon! :3 Merci à Blue Raven pour ses corrections!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes! :P**  
**J'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic que je pensais finie, je sais je sais, la honte!**

**Je remercie beaaaucoup ma bêta-lectrice! BlueRavenCordyr! :3**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps pour corriger ce merdier! *bouhou***

**Place à l'histoire! Et il y aura bien un M-PREG! ;)**

**(Attention, cette fic ne tiens pas en compte le passé de Fye, ni son passage "vampirique", cette fic à été écrite alors que ces évènements ne s'étaient pas encore déroulés-si je me souviens bien!)**

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, les feux d'artifices explosaient laissant échapper des myriades de pluies dorées, émeraudes et grenats.

Au-dessous des gens riaient, chantaient et dansaient sur les airs de musique traditionnel pour célébrer le retour de leur princesse adorée, Sakura.

Quelques heures plus tôt cette dernière était apparue accompagnée de Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona, au beau milieu d'une rue.

La princesse figée, ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes s'étaient alors écarquillés

devant cette rue, ce village, qu'elle avait tant de fois parcouru en cachette de son frère.

Shaolan muet de stupeur n'en menait pas large non plus de son côté, cependant ce fut le premier à se reprendre, les yeux brillants, se tourna en direction de ses deux plus vieux compagnons de voyage.

- C'est ici ! C'est chez nous ! affirma t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Fye lui rendit son sourire, tandis que le jeune homme réceptionnait la princesse qui pleurait de bonheur, dans ces bras.

Alors que Kurogane restait silencieux le blond demanda doucement à l'attention de Mokona :

- Mais dis-moi Mokona, si Sakura-chan et Shaolan sont revenus dans leur monde, cela veut dire que toutes les plumes ont été retrouver ?

- Ouuiiii ! Fye à raison ! Sakura a recouvré toute sa mémoire !Leur voyage se termine ici ! Hurla le manjuu blanc, enjoué, avant de sauter dans les bras de la princesse.

Fye avait perdu son sourire à cet instant précis et pour la première fois, Kurogane -qui le scrutait du coin de l'œil- put déchiffrer le regard du blond.

Triste, résigné.

« C'est terminé », voilà ce que reflétaient les yeux azur.

Mais avant de pousser son inspection plus loin, un villageois maigrelet aux cheveux poivre et sel, s'approcha du petit groupe.

- Euh…pardonnez-moi mais…

Il se tût quelques secondes scrutant intensément la princesse.

- Princesse…Sakura ? prononça prudemment le vieillard.

**O£O£O£O£O£O£O**

La fête en l'honneur de Sakura battait donc son plein.

Tous les villageois participaient à cet événement plutôt inattendu en éclairant par exemple, les rues de multiples loupiotes de toutes les couleurs.

Les chants les rires et autres manifestations de gaieté s'élevaient du royaume.

Loin de ce petit monde agité, quelqu'un réfléchissait sous la lune d'albâtre.

Confortablement assis sur une dune de sable, une petite brise fraîche vint souffler dans sa chevelure dorée.

Il ramena lentement ses jambes contre lui puis posa son fin menton sur ses genoux.

Le blond soupira et se laissa bercer par le calme ambiant quelque peu troublé par le bruit dût aux festivités.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas grelotter face aux brises fraîches, et c'est là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son long manteau avant d'avoir quitté le palais.

Les nuit étaient tellement glaciales ici, comme dans son pays à lui.

Le magicien plissa légèrement les paupière sous l'effet de son intense réflexion.

Voilà, Shaolan et Sakura étaient de retour chez eux, Kuro-puu allait retourner dans son pays aussi et ,lui, qu'allait-il devenir ? Bonne question ! Il se sentait tellement las…

- Hé ! Foutu mage, tu déprimes ?

Fye écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se retourna :

- Kuro-tan ?…Tu as gagné le défi?

- Bien sûr ! S'offusqua le ninja.

En effet quelques minutes plus tôt, des villageois -inconscients- avaient proposé à Kurogane une sorte de défi, qui consistait à boire moult quantité d'alcool et le premier qui s'écroulait sous les effets de la boisson perdait.

Étant donné que le grand brun était un buveur invétéré, inutile de préciser qu'il les avaient battu à plate couture, et qu'il avait ainsi conservé son honneur inestimable.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ajouta d'un air indifférent :

- J'en ai battu quatre en plus, pfff, de vraies brêles !

- Hyuu ! Kuro-chan, je savais qu'il y avait de bons côtés à être un alcoolique notoire, tu étends ta notoriété d'une façon très intéressante, gloussa le blond.

- LA FERME TRIPLE IDIOT ! Je ne suis PAS alcoolique, je profite juste des plaisirs que m'offre la vie, renifla dédaigneusement le plus grand.

Fye esquissa un sourire à cette excuse, puis resserra ses bras fins autours de ces longues jambes, le froid se faisait plus mordant.

Pas pour très longtemps, un lourd tissu se déposa doucement sur ces frêles épaules, c'était une cape épaisse…et noir.

Il tourna son visage étonné vers le ninja, qui lui, avait pris soin de lui tourner le dos.

- Mais, et toi, Kurorin ? Tu vas attraper froid, murmura le magicien encore sous le choc du geste de l'autre.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, ronchonna une fois de plus ce dernier.

Un long silence s'en suivit, puis le ninja reprit, toujours dos au blond :

- Hum…Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, hum, à quelque chose ces derniers temps.

Le brun se retourna enfin pour fixer le regard myosotis, et se tut un instant.

La peau de Fye était presque brillante sous les assauts de la lune.

Ses cheveux renvoyaient agréablement les reflets de l'astre glacial.

Au Japon, dans son pays qu'il aimait tant, les hommes efféminés aux traits doux et fins était considérés comme beaux, c'était un critère de beauté et pour les femmes une peau blanche comme neige était le plus bel atout de séduction.

Il sorti de sa contemplation quand le blond resserra son emprise sur la grande cape.

- Hum…Voilà, je me disais, vu que, tu ne veux pas rentrer dans ton monde, et que notre quête est terminée, si tu , euh…hé merde ! Je sais pas comment te le dire ! Hurla presque le brun qui s'en voulait cruellement de ne pas maîtriser cette situation.

Fye quand à lui était scotché.

C'était bien la première fois que le brun viril et ténébreux avait l'air si peu sûr de lui.

Ce dernier toussota de gêne et la gorge serrée, en fixant le sable à ses pieds, dit à demi voix:

- Je crois que tu as attendu trop longtemps que quelqu'un vienne te chercher…Fye…C'est pour ça que, je voulais te proposer…heu…de venir au Japon avec moi…et…d'y rester définitivement, si ça te plait, évidemment…

* * *

A suivre! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Désolée pour ce retard, ça fait un moment que Blue Raven me l'a corrigé, mais je suis tellement débordé entre le webcomic les commish et tout que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, mais bon!**

**Merci à Blue Raven de me corriger! :D  
Gros bisouch' à toi! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Fye remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur son matelas, soupirant de fatigue.

La fin de soirée avait été plus éprouvante que prévue.

Après la proposition de Kurogane, le magicien en était resté comme deux ronds de flan.

Finalement, il l'avait écouté ce soir-là, où il s'était confessé au bar Clover, Kurogane n'avait pas oublié.

Aucun mots n'avaient réussi à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres et pourtant, tellement de réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais tellement d'incertitude et de doute aussi.

Ses yeux saphir s'étaient alors remplis de larmes.

Le ninja n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

Le regard du magicien lui pleurait toute sa reconnaissance au beau milieu de cette atmosphère si spéciale.

Pendant un instant, le blond crut qu'il lui reprocherait une fois de plus sa trop grande faiblesse ou bien sa bizarrerie.

Il n'en fût rien, au lieu de ça, le bretteur s'était éloigné sans un mot.

Quelques minutes après le départ de ce dernier, le regard perdu au loin, Fye s'était levé, ramenant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille.

Est-ce qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui à présent ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était demandé à cet instant.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il osait y croire, à ce meilleur lendemain.

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage alors qu'il enfouissait d'avantage sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux.

**O£O£O£O£O£O£O**

Rapidement, il passa une main sur son visage, histoire de se réveiller.

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il émergeait d'un sommeil dans le calme, sans foutu manjuu blanc pour le faire chier avec ses piaillements incessants.

Se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était celui du retour dans son monde, le ninja sortit de son lit, soudain ragaillardi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui communiquait avec sa chambre, se pencha vers le lavabo en marbre et commença à s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, se délectant silencieusement de la sensation que lui procurait ce changement de température.

Il attrapa une serviette émeraude gravée de l'écusson du royaume et se frotta vigoureusement le visage avec, avant de la reposer.

Le brun ténébreux se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir, et fit glisser une de ces larges mains sur sa mâchoire forte et carrée avisant sa barbe de deux jours.

Les yeux grenat fixèrent les cernes sous ses yeux marquant sa mauvaise nuit.

Effectivement, il avait passé une bonne partie de celle-ci à se poser moult questions sur Fye.

Foutu magicien !

Il ne pouvait pas être moins compliqué celui-là ?

Dans un grognement agacé, Kurogane commença à s'habiller en vitesse.

Cet imbécile de mage s'était carrément mis à chialer !

N'avait-il pas, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'honneur en lui pour se laisser aller de la sorte ?

Une telle détresse ? Presque palpable…

Kurogane avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire, le choc des cultures certainement.

Au Japon, une telle démonstration d'émotion était mal venue, afficher ainsi sa fragilité aux yeux de tous était dangereux à long terme.

Il fallait savoir rester froid et distant pour mieux se protéger du moins en ce qui concernait les hommes, quant aux femmes, elles, devaient être serviables et soumises et tous ces « codes » étaient enseignés dès le plus jeune âge.

Alors penser à son magicien si extraverti en temps normal, enfermé dans ce monde de droiture commençait à l'inquiéter.

Le ninja se décida enfin à sortir, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les cuisines du palais, ses bottes claquants sur les dalles de marbre luxueux.

Il avança dans un long couloir baigné par la lueur orangée que l'aube renvoyait au travers des larges fenêtres.

Arrivé au bout il bifurqua à gauche, plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du palais moins le décor se faisait riche, le marbre s'estompait au profit de vieilles pierres, idem pour les murs.

Il était dans les quartiers du personnel.

Évidemment, hors de question de prendre un petit déjeuner entouré de dix milles personnes !

Il stoppa enfin devant une porte de bois usée qu'il savait être celle de la cuisine, et l'entrebâilla légèrement.

Une femme d'un certain âge discutait joyeusement avec une autre personne -qu'il ne pouvait voir de là où il était- tout en versant un liquide sombre et brûlant dans un petit bol en porcelaine, qu'elle tendit par la suite à l'autre personne.

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua le grand brun qui se tenait toujours derrière la porte.

- Oh ! Monsieur Kurogane, je vous en prie venez vous joindre à nous, que désirez-vous petit déjeuner ?

Le monsieur Kurogane en question ouvrit la porte plus largement pour aller s'asseoir à table.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir l'objet de ces précédentes interrogations.

- Bonjour Kuropii, l'accueillit une voix claire mais tout de même un peu moins enjouée que d'habitude.

- Hn, fut sa seule réponse.

Le silence s'installa, lourd, tandis que Kurogane prenait place en face de Fye.

La femme réitéra sa question à l'attention du ninja mais ce dernier ne l'écouta même pas, elle retourna alors à ses fourneaux dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Visiblement le blond n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, non pas qu'il tirait la tronche mais il se contentait seulement d'avaler son petit déjeuner.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil septique.

En effet, multiples… « choses »de couleurs et formes différentes ornaient l'assiette du magicien qui gardait obstinément la tête baissé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le ninja au blond, en désignant du menton son assiette, histoire de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Ça Kuropii ? Ce sont des gâteaux ! dit il en en engloutissant un.

- Hn, ils sont sucrés ?

- Très sucré ! crut bon d'intervenir la femme.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir, après tout ce n'était pas à elle que le ninja s'adressait.

Puis sentant la menace planer sur elle :

- Bon et bien ? Monsieur Kurogane vous trouverez de quoi manger sur la gazinière !

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle s'en alla sous le regard orageux du ninja.

- Kuro-wanko, je crois que tu l'a vexé, perça timidement la voix du magicien.

- C'est pas mon problème !

Loin de vouloir continuer cette discussion, le brun demanda sur un ton presque agressif :

- Tu es prêt à partir ?

Le silence retomba aussi lourdement qu'une chape de plomb.

Certes, la diplomatie n'était pas dans la nature du bretteur.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers les fourneaux, une grande marmite de riz s'y trouvait, il attrapa un bol qui avait l'air propre et commença à le remplir.

- Hn, euh…oui, répondit doucement Fye.

Toujours dos à lui, Kurogane garnit davantage son bol avec des tranches de viandes, attendant la suite.

- Mais tu sais…continua le blond, je n'ai pas envie de te gêner !

Tout en versant la sauce sur son riz, l'autre jeta un œil sur le magicien.

Celui-ci tête baissée tripotait nerveusement un gâteau.

- Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je profite de ta gentillesse.

Kurogane retourna s'asseoir pour manger.

Alors c'était ça la raison de ce silence !

- Tais-toi imbécile ! C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir, tu n'as pas à être gêné !

Puis il se radoucit un peu :

- Je ne te juge pas comme un vulgaire opportuniste, d'ailleurs je ne te juge pas, tout court ! Je te vois juste comme une personne qui a besoin d'aide, alors si je peux t'aider je le fais c'est tout !

- …

- …

- Merci Kuro-chan…

- Hn…

Malgré toutes les émotions contradictoires que ce court dialogue suscitait en Fye, il arbora néanmoins un magnifique sourire…sincère.

Heureux de voir le changement s'effectuer en son vis-à-vis et les commissures de ses propres lèvres lutter pour s'étirer, le ninja jugea préférable de quitter la table.

Sans compter sur le magicien qui s'agrippa à son cou et lui planta un long bisou sonore sur la joue rugueuse.

Fye déguerpit aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait écartant ainsi toute chance de se faire couper en deux.

Pourtant Kurogane, ne le poursuivit pas, trop hébété pour le faire.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, il fixait stupidement la porte par laquelle son magicien s'était échappé.

* * *

**Voilou, le chapitre 3 ets déjà corrigé, il arrivera dans la semaine! ;)  
Une petite review? Allez! Laissez vous tenter, le petit bouton est tout sexy maintenant en plus! XD  
Tchuuuuss^^**


	3. Chapter 3

******Yooooo salut! XD  
Je tenais à remercier Blue Raven qui est toujours là pour corriger mes misérables fautes hihi! XD  
J'en profite aussi pour vous rappelez que cette fic est un m-preg! ;D**

******Merci à mes lecteurs...de me lire lol!  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

******Chapitre3**

- Bon voyage, murmura Sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui rentrez bien ! Fye-san j'espère que vous vous épanouirez dans le monde de Kurogane-san, renchérit Shaolan avec un sourire indulgent.

Fye et Kurogane se tenaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre et prêts à partir.

Le blond fit un superbe sourire aux enfants :

- Ne t'en fait pas Shaolan, Kuro-tan prendra bien soin de moi !

- Hn…QUOI ? Hurla le ninja.

Les deux jeunes rirent à la réaction de ce dernier, leurs pitreries allaient leur manquer sans nul doute.

À cette constatation Sakura sentit de nouveau les larmes poindre.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Continua t-il.

- Huum…d'accord Kuro-tan, c'est vrai qu'ils pourraient croire des choses, minauda le blond avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le bretteur ne parla point, non, il n'allait pas se donner cette peine.

Il dégaina juste son katana, trèèès lentement, les yeux plissés à l'extrême.

- Hahaha…bon j'arrête, abandonna le blond en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Grr…Mouais, y'a plutôt intérêt !

Mokona, qui était jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, s'exclama joyeusement :

- Pyuu ! Kuro-wanko est intimidé par les avances de Fye !

- QUOI ? Mais ferme la stupide boule de poils ! Contentes-toi de nous faire décoller espèce de pervers ! Gueula le brun, alors que les trois autres se bidonnaient comme des malades.

Puis Shaolan se reprit et s'écarta avec la princesse dans ses bras, laissant ainsi Mokona s'élever dans les airs et déployer ses longues et magnifiques ailes.

Sakura et Shaolan leur adressèrent un dernier au revoir, tandis que Fye s'accrochait avec possessivité au cou du brun, au grand dam de celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Et ce fut entourés de magie qu'ils disparurent à tout jamais du pays de Clow.

**O§O§O§O§O**

C'est non sans fracas qu'ils atterrirent, Kurogane en premier vite suivit de Fye et Mokona.

- Arrg ! Putain t'es vraiment à chier sale boule de poils ! Mais bougez de là ! Grogna t-il, coincé sous le blond.

Il se releva avec force, envoyant valser le magicien qui retomba durement sur les fesses.

Ses yeux grenat observaient les alentours, ne se préoccupant même pas des plaintes que poussait Mokona en ce qui concernait sa brutalité.

Le soleil brûlait haut dans le ciel bleu limpide du Japon médiéval…de son Japon médiéval.

Kurogane serra les poings de joie (1), ce sentiment l'aveuglait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas la voix féminine qui l'appelait.

Fye qui lui était plutôt perplexe, entendit la voix en question pour s'apercevoir qu'au loin, une silhouette courait vers eux.

- Kuro-wanko, je crois que quelqu'un t'appelle, lui dit-il en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se retourna alors et fixa le regard azur qui lui faisait face.

Encore sous le choc et l'émotion, il mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles du magicien.

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de "tilter", la femme se tenait déjà devant le grand brun, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

- Sôma ? s'étonna le ninja.

- Kurogane ! C'est bien toi, j'ai eu si peur de m'être trompée, s'exclama la kunoichi(2), enthousiaste.

Tellement enthousiaste d'ailleurs, qu'elle lui sauta au cou, bousculant Fye au passage.

Ce dernier recula, un peu décontenancé par la nouvelle arrivante.

Sôma, les yeux brillants s'écarta doucement du ninja puis posa les yeux sur le blond, un peu étonnée par ce jeune homme qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué, elle le détailla de haut en bas, il avait une allure plutôt bizarre, ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que les blés et ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel…un gaijin ? (3)

Sôma fronça les sourcils et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du grand ninja.

Ce dernier se tourna justement vers le magicien :

- Sôma, je te présente…Fye !

Tandis que tout sourire, Fye tendait sa main, Sôma se contenta d'une brève inclination de la tête. Kurogane retint un sourire indulgent à l'attention du blond.

- Espèce d'ahuri, arrêtes de faire cette tête ! Ricana le brun, puis il reprit. Les contacts physique quels qu'ils soient ne sont pas tolérés ici, à part pour certaines personnes qui peuvent se permettre quelques familiarités ou autres geste de ce genre, alors pour saluer il te suffit juste d'incliner la tête.

La bouche de Fye forma un « o » magnifique, alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et moi ! Tu ne me présente pas ? Hurla une voix suraigüe.

La kunoichi frôla la crise cardiaque quand une bestiole blanche apparut dans son champ de vision, en gesticulant sous le nez du bretteur.

- Et ça c'est le foutu manjuu blanc !

- NAAAN ! MOKONA S'APPELLE MOKONA !

- Hn, j'ai plus important à faire que de te présenter.

Mokona ne tint pas tête et décida plutôt d'aller bouder dans les bras de Fye, puis le ninja s'adressa à Sôma qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se passait.

- Il faut que je parle à Tomoyo, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, exigea t-il.

- Oui d'accord, elle sera heureuse de te voir ! Répondit la jeune femme, en regardant les deux "phénomènes" qui lui étaient étrangers, d'un œil interrogateur.

Sur ce, la kunoichi ouvrit la marche, continuant à parler au ninja avec entrain.

Délaissant le blond qui était resté en retrait.

Il se sentait comme abandonné par son grand compagnon, sans s'en rendre compte il resserra un peu plus Mokona contre lui.

Il se sentait seul tout d'un coup !

Mokona gigota et d'une voix plaintive, il murmura :

- Hoooooo, Fye est triste, Fye ne veut pas rester dans le pays de Kurogane ?

Fye écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder la boule de poils qui était maintenant sur son épaule et lui câlinait la joue dans une tentative de réconfort.

Le « réconforté » sourit faiblement et murmura à son tour :

- Ne t'en fais pas Mokona ! Il suffit juste que je m'adapte, ce sera rapide j'en suis sûr !

Mokona se tut et profita des caresses que lui donnait généreusement le blond tout en fixant d'un œil suspicieux le couple devant eux.

Le magicien plissa les yeux.

Tout à l'heure la femme s'était carrément jetée sur Kuro-chan, étaient t-ils amants ?

Non, pas forcément ! Elle ne peut être qu'une simple amie heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un proche partit depuis si longtemps ! Oui mais…quelque chose clochait.

Fye était incapable de dire quoi mais il le ressentait !

**O§O§O§O§O**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Kurogane avait déserté la salle du trône où Tomoyo Hime les avait accueillit avec un sourire serein.

Ils avaient discuté longtemps, mais évidemment, il avait d'abord présenté Fye…et Mokona.

Le magicien avait sût rester calme et agréable, Kurogane avait donc raconté à sa princesse le pourquoi du comment sur la présence du blond et l'informa qu'il resterait au Japon.

Tomoyo loin d'être contre cette idée, avait tourné son doux visage vers le magicien et avait déclaré d'une voix enjouée :

« Fye, c'est un honneur pour moi d'accueillir un magicien de ton envergure » ce qui avait grandement étonné le râleur de service…ces deux ahuris se connaissaient ?

Devant son air perdu la princesse expliqua :

« Kurogane, les sorciers et magiciens ressentent l'aura magique de leurs semblables » puis avec un sourire elle avait ordonné à Sôma d'attribuer la chambre la plus confortable du palais au blond.

Le bretteur les avait vu partir, Fye avait eu l'air flatté mais néanmoins intimidé.

Le brun capta le regard myosotis et se contenta de lui offrir une ébauche de sourire.

Fye écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais sourit de toutes ses dents à son vis-à-vis avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Choses qui n'échappèrent absolument pas à Tomoyo.

Un gloussement tira Kurogane de sa rêverie et il fusilla sa princesse du regard.

- Comme tu as changé Kurogane ! Tu es si mignon quand tu es calme !

Le « mignon » tiqua :

- QUOIIIIIII ?

Une petite dispute plus puérile qu'autre chose s'était alors déclenchée.

En repensant à cela, le brun rechigna et s'accouda à la rambarde en bois.

Il regarda la lune lumineuse qui se reflétait dans l'eau qui coulait en une douce mélodie, en dessous du ponton de bois sur lequel il se trouvait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Il n'était même pas partit voir si le blond allait bien, s'il ne manquait de rien ou autre…

- Kuro-chan ! Fit une voix douce.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- HYUU ! KUROTAAAN !

Cette fois il les ouvrit entièrement, une grimace crispée plaquée au visage.

- Grr…Mais arrêtes de gueuler comme ça, espèce d'imbé…

Mais son insulte resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

- Comment tu me trouve Kuro-rin ?

- …..…hn, je trouve que…heu, ça te va…bien…dit le ninja sur un ton qu'il espérait le plus indifférent possible.

En effet, le blond se pavanait devant lui, tout joyeux, portant un kimono somptueux, d'un bleu nuit qui contrastait avec sa peaux laiteuse, les manches longues dégradaient légèrement en leurs bouts vers un blanc neige, le kimono qu'il portait en dessous, plus léger, était d'un rouge sang idem pour le large obi(4) qui le maintenait serré autour de sa fine taille.

Fye se tourna, pour montrer l'énorme nœud que la servante avait mit une dizaine de minutes à confectionner(5), vraiment magnifique.

Le brun remarqua que le magicien tenait ces getas(6) à la main, c'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut que le blond était pieds nus.

Suivant le parcours de son regard, Fye se justifia :

- J'ai du mal à marcher avec…

- Hum…mais c'est un kimono de femme !

- Ouuuui ! Mais il était tellement superbe que je n'ai pas pu lui résister…gloussa le blond en se tortillant.

Une vrai nénette, pensa le grand ténébreux.

- …Bon et bien, je retourne dans ma chambre ! J'avais juste envie de te le montrer !

C'est ainsi que le blond repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en trottinant, laissant le ninja en plan.

Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux déviant bien malgré lui sur le postérieur bombé de son blond…oui, vraiment magnifique !

* * *

A pluuuuus pour la suite! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, j'me suis laissé tenté par un threesome (Yuui/Kuro/Fai)**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? XD  
J'avoue que je suis pas spécialement fan des threesome en fait :P Huhu**

(http:)(double slash)th06(point)deviantart(point)net/fs71/PRE/i/2012/218/0/8/do_you_want_some_milk_by_raikov9-d5a2sgk(point)jpg

Hnn Voilà, vous enlevez les parenthèses et vous rajoutez les "double slash" ou sinon vous faites un tour sur mon DA, vous ne pourrez pas rater ce fan art! XD

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Après avoir enfilé un yukata (1) sombre Fye s'allongea sur son futon, tout heureux de cette fin de soirée.

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard que Kurogane avait posé sur lui.

Il est vrai qu'à part la colère, l'indifférence et à la limite l'indignation, les yeux grenat du beau brun ténébreux n'avaient que très rarement reflété autre chose à son égard.

Mais cette fois, cette fois…

Kurogane avait été profondément bouleversé, oui, Fye en était pratiquement sûr.

**O§O§O§O§O**

Quelques cloisons plus loin, Kurogane se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son grand et épais futon, en proie à une insomnie coriace…enfin, pas vraiment en fait.

C'était plutôt gênant même, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux plus de deux secondes sans que n'apparaisse derrière ses paupières closes, un magicien se trémoussant sensuellement dans un kimono couleur nuit et hors de prix.

Le brun grogna sourdement en sentant son désir se réveiller.

Il laissa une de ses larges mains parcourir ses abdominaux pour descendre inexorablement plus bas.

**O§O§O§O§O**

Le lendemain, Kurogane referma la porte coulissante de sa chambre dans un claquement sec.

Il emprunta un couloir qui reliait toutes les chambres de cette aile du palais, et se dirigea directement vers celle de Fye.

Tomoyo-Hime leur avait fixé un rendez-vous la veille, pour ainsi discuter de l'avenir du blond dans ce monde dont il ne savait rien.

Le ninja toqua à la porte de ce dernier, aucune réponse.

Il réitéra son geste, non sans un grognement d'agacement, mais toujours aucune réponse.

À bout de patience, le brun ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la masse endormie et…

Bouche bée, il fit un pas en arrière.

Oh non, ça recommençait…

Le bretteur tenta vainement de calmer les battement affolés de son petit cœur fragile.

Mais là c'était tout simplement…impossible.

Fye était allongé sur le dos, son yukata lâchement attaché, dévoilait sans aucune pudeur ses frêles épaules pâles et ces longues jambes fines et diaphanes.

Ce dernier se tourna sur le ventre dans son sommeil, un doux soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Laissant ainsi apparaître au premier plan, sa croupe rebondie au combien tentante, certes, recouverte de l'étoffe de coton MAIS à la limite de la décence.

Alors dans un élan de…« courage » le brun se rua dehors le souffle haletant et le sexe bandant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se soulager, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il s'imagina rapidement l'emploi du temps du jour, d'abord assister à la réunion de petit comité ce matin, manger à s'en péter la panse, et aller aux putes…ahem, oui, très bonne après-midi en perspective.

Après tout Kurogane était un mâle, viril, fort, courageux, grognon et…bourré d'hormones.

Satisfait de la tournure que prendrait sa journée, il rouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un bref coulissement et hurla :

- DEBOUT FENEANT ! TOMOYO VEUT NOUS VOIR !

Puis la referma aussi sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard une tête blonde mal réveillée fit son apparition.

- Hello Kuro-chan ! Comment tu vas?

- Hn, bien, tu as bien dormi ?

- Ouiiiii, c'était très confortable !

Avisant la tenue du blond, le ninja s'étonna :

- Tu as su t'habiller seul ?

- Hum, oui, sourit Fye, hier, après que Sôma m'ait accompagné à ma chambre. Une servante est venue m'apporter de quoi manger et elle m'a rapidement apprit à m'habiller avec vos vêtements complexes ! se justifia t-il.

Le bretteur hocha la tête et le magicien continua :

- J'avoue que c'est plus simple de marcher avec un hakama(2) qu'avec un kimono.

- C'est sûr, vas-y avance c'est sur ta droite.

Sur ce, loin de vouloir obéir à son compagnon tout de noir vêtu, le blond s'accrocha au bras de celui-ci.

- Alors Kuro-rin ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour chez soi ?

- …Du bien, grommela « Kuro-rin » en poussant le blond pour qu'il avance, dépêches-toi, Tomoyo-Hime nous attends !

**O§O§O§O§O**

Une fois la porte de la salle de réunion ouverte, Kurogane y rentra aussitôt suivit de Fye.

Tomoyo s'y trouvait déjà, assise derrière une table basse en eben, elle invita Fye à s'asseoir et alors que Kurogane s'apprêtait à faire de même, la princesse fit un simple geste de la main :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'asseoir Kurogane. J'ai besoin de parler à Fye, seul à seul, merci.

Tomoyo agita la main de sorte à dire « Ouste, du balai ».

Kurogane, hébété et vexé dans son amour-propre (mais loin de le montrer) ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

Néanmoins, il fusilla sa princesse du regard puis :

- Parfait !De toute façon j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, dit-il en reconsidérant mentalement son emploi du temps, j'vais en ville !

Puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux autres le regardèrent s'éloigner tranquillement, puis Fye reporta son attention sur la princesse.

- Tomoyo-hime, je vous admire ! Il n'a même pas protesté !

- Hum, je pense qu'il a autre chose en tête pour le moment, mais je t'en prie tutoie-moi, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Heu et bien, en fait…C'est que vous êtes une princesse !

- Oh non, pas de manières entre nous ! J'ai beau être une princesse comme tu dis, Kurogane m'insulte sans cesse hahaha… rit-elle nerveusement.

- Hum…Bon très bien…

- Parfait ! Alors Fye, passons au vif du sujet, je t'ai fait venir pour que nous discutions de ton avenir ! Alors voilà, le plus important semble être ton apprentissage de notre langue.

- Hum, moui, approuva vivement le magicien.

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Mokona, et on s'est mis d'accord sur un point, il partira une fois que tu auras appris la majeure partie de notre langage, et de notre écriture aussi évidemment !

Le blond baissa la tête le regard assombrit, alors Mokona allait partir lui aussi ?

Tomoyo l'observa quelques secondes puis continua :

- Ensuite on avisera, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ta place parmi nous, ne sois pas triste.

Fye releva la tête surpris :

- Tomoyo, je ne suis pas triste, mais seulement…Je…J'ai peur de me sentir seul…Si je suis seul, je suis perdu.

Fye ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il se confiait ainsi, mais quelque chose en Tomoyo, quelque chose dans ses douces prunelles lui certifiait qu'il serait écouté et conseillé.

Une telle sagesse émanait de cette jeune femme !

La brune hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, mais ne t'en fait pas. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Fye fronça les sourcils, intrigué, de quelle dette parlait t-elle ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre pour le moment, mais sache que je t'aiderai, tu peux compter sur moi, affirma la princesse avec un sourire sincère.

Le blond le lui rendit :

Merci…

* * *

(1)Le Yukata est un kimono d'été donc, très léger et est la plupart du temps en coton.

(2) Le hakama c'est la pantalon très large, Kuro en porte un au pays d'Oto ;)


	5. Chapter 5, 6 et 7

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Kurogane avala une unième gorgée de sake, toujours droit sur sa chaise-haute et accoudé au comptoir du bar, situation qui n'était décidément pas réciproque pour son voisin.

Un quadragénaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa dignité.

Malheureusement, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité eu raison de lui quand sa tête vint frapper dans un bruit sourd le comptoir et que des ronflements sonores se firent entendre.

Kurogane se saisit de la petite jarre en terre cuite et se versa une autre coupe de sake.

Il se sentait soulagé !

Il avait eu le droit aux plus belles femmes du bordel et ce sera le cas pour encore quelques temps.

Il y a quelques années de cela, un groupe de samouraïs plutôt louche s'amusait à démontrer leur supériorité en prenant du bon temps –gratuitement- avec les « filles » de Yoshikawa –san, le gérant du bordel. Ce dernier, en désespoir de cause avait engagé Kurogane –craint de tous pour sa violence et son manque cruel de pitié- pour leur donner une bonne leçon et plus si nécessaire promettant une récompense à la hauteur de sa serviabilité.

Le ninja avait accepté.

Seulement les choses s'étaient plutôt mal passées ce soir là.

Les samouraïs aveuglés par leur fierté dû à leur rang avaient bien ris à l'avertissement assez clair du ninja.

Alors un combat à mort s'était engagé.

Et Kurogane les avaient tous alignés…tous…décapités.

Yoshikawa-san, loin de cacher son ravissement à l'un de ses plus fidèles client, l'avait chaleureusement remercié l'invitant à « profiter gratuitement de sa jeunesse » quand bon lui semblerait sur –tout de même- un nombre d'années limitées !

Et Kurogane avait d'ailleurs allègrement profité de ce « cadeau » !

Le brun but son sake cul-sec et reposa la coupe sur le comptoir, lâcha quelques yens sur celui-ci et s'éloigna.

Une fois dehors, il grimpa sur le cheval qu'il avait emprunté aux écuries royales.

Il talonna les flancs de l'animal et partit au galop en direction du palais, à l'heure qu'il était la réunion privée devait sans doute être terminée.

**O£O£O£O£O**

Fye se baladait tranquillement dans les immenses jardins qui appartenaient à la princesse, s'extasiant de la beauté de ceux-ci, de leur harmonie.

Détendu par le parfum des fleurs, il s'allongea doucement sur la mousse verte les rayons du soleil l'obligeant à fermer les paupières.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Il ouvrit un œil en direction de ceux-ci.

Quand il reconnu la silhouette massive qui s'approchait, il l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

- Kuro-wanko, enfin de retour !

Le ninja ne releva pas le quolibet, une fois arrivé à la hauteur du magicien, il demanda :

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Hum…Je vais tout t'expliquer, dit il en s'asseyant puis il tapota le sol à ses côtés. Mais d'abord assieds-toi !

Le brun obtempéra sans rechigner.

- Et bien voilà, Tomoyo et moi avons conclu que le plus important était d'apprendre votre langue !

Kurogane hocha la tête affirmativement, forcément, Mokona n'allait pas rester indéfiniment au Japon pour servir de traducteur…Après tout, il avait une sorcière à retrouver…

- D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à Mokona que je vais pouvoir apprendre…

Sans plus de mots, Fye glissa sa main à la hauteur de son cou et extirpa une chaîne, jusque là dissimulée par son kimono.

Au bout de cette chaîne en question pendait une espèce de petite pierre précieuse de forme ovale et couleur améthyste.

Kurogane prit le bijou entre ses doigts l'examinant de plus près mais releva la tête quand son vis-à-vis recommença à parler.

- Notre Mokona m'a en quelque sorte « prêté » son pouvoir de traduction…

- Hn ?

- Oui, Mokona a transféré ce pouvoir là dans cette pierre !

- Donc le manjuu blanc ne peut plus de lui-même nous traduire !

- En effet, c'est grâce à ce pendentif que je te comprend, et si je venais à le retirer…J'entendrai ta langue originelle-en l'occurrence le japonais- et vice-versa…

Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse :

- Hum…Je crois avoir pigé…

- Imaginons que tu veuilles m'apprendre une phrase en japonais, dans ces cas là, je retire le pendentif pour entendre la version japonaise et…

- Et quand j'aurai fini ma phrase je la répèterai une fois que tu auras remit ton pendentif ! Comme ça il traduira et tu sauras ce que j'ai dit ! acheva le brun.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! s'enthousiasma le blond.

- ...Putain, ça me prend déjà la tête ! râla le ninja.

- Hum, c'est sûr qu'au début je ne pourrai pas construire de grandes phrases, ce sera plutôt du par cœur ! fit le blond.

Puis dans un soupir léger il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et laissa son regard azur vagabonder.

Kurogane se délecta de la vision que lui offrait involontairement son bel éphèbe.

Les rayons de lumière rendaient hommage à son teint fragile, ses yeux couleur ciel laissaient miroiter…de l'anxiété ?

- Mais une fois que j'aurais acquis de bonnes bases, Mokona récupérera son pouvoir…Et s'en ira, acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Un sourire triste jouait sur sa douce bouche.

Tellement triste que le bretteur aurait aimé y déposer sa propre bouche.

…

…

…

Hum, quel imbécile il faisait !

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire taire cette foutue obsession à l'égard du blond.

Peu importe le nombre de putes qu'il sauterai, le seul corps qu'il désirait vraiment posséder était celui à demi allongé sous ses yeux grenat.

Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid, mais les pulsions qui le reprenait ne l'aidait pas franchement.

Les lèvres pâles étaient tellement tentantes !

Alors sur un coup de tête, il se pencha.

Bien décidé à capturer la bouche du magicien.

- Kurogane !

Le ninja sursauta, il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait mais le blond le devança :

- Sôma-san !Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Kurogane où étais-tu ? S'enquit t-elle de demander.

- En ville ! Grogna le brun, déstabilisé par la soudaine apparition de la femme et légèrement frustré.

- Tu aurais quand même pu penser à m'emmener avec toi depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

- Laisse tomber ! Bougonna t-il en se relevant, le blond en fit de même, tapotant son derrière sous l'œil plus qu'appréciateur de l'autre jeune homme.

- Kurogane ! Hurla presque la kunoichi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda l'intéressé plutôt agacé.

Et pour la première fois, Sôma darda d'un regard noir le magicien, puis revenant sur le grand ténébreux, elle déclara d'une voix froide, insistant bien sur le dernier mot :

- Je vais **m'entraîner** !

Puis tourna les talons.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, un peu étonnés par le comportement de la femme.

- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

- …

- …

- Hum…Kurorin, je crois que Sôma-san m'en veut !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- …Et bien, Tomoyo l'a désigné comme étant mon…professeur. Sôma-san est chargée de m'apprendre votre langage et votre écriture…

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement, ses doux rayons réchauffant les plaines verdoyantes du Japon, laissant la chaleur pénétrer les bâtisses.

À quelques mètres du palais impérial de la princesse Tomoyo, se dressait fièrement le dojo, entre autre utilisé pour les entraînements spéciaux et pour ainsi former les ninjas les plus performants de tout le pays.

Des bruits irréguliers et sourd s'échappaient du bâtiment.

Sôma s'évertuait à infliger des coups de poings et de pieds sur le poteau prévu à cet effet.

Les coups se faisaient à chaque fois plus violents.

Plus son esprit divaguait laissant petit à petit deviner les traits de ce stupide nouvel arrivant, plus la colère l'envahissait.

Vraiment elle ne comprenait plus, mais alors, plus du tout sa princesse.

Comment pouvait t-elle lui faire ça ?

Elle, kunoichi dévouée, qui l'avait servi depuis toujours, elle devait s'abaisser à une tâche aussi ingrate que d'éduquer un stupide gaïjin.

Lui enseigner la lecture, l'écriture et le langage et puis quoi encore ?

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Elle stoppa ses mouvements forts et brutaux contre le bois meurtri.

À quoi bon s'opposer à cette décision, elle savait parfaitement que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

La brune sortit du dojo, coulissant la porte derrière elle, déterminée à prendre un bain profond et bien brûlant, histoire de noyer son sentiment d'injustice.

**§O§O§O§**

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement rafraîchit à la tombée de la nuit.

Derrière les fines cloisons de sa chambre Fye réfléchissait à la nouvelle semaine qui débuterait le lendemain, marquant le début –entre autre- de son apprentissage.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas échangé énormément de mots avec son futur « professeur ».

De toute façon, le comportement froid et distant de la kunoichi l'avait totalement dissuadé de tenter une quelconque approche, lui, le roi de la « tchatche » !

Enfin bref, il aviserait…

Assis en tailleur, les coudes sur la table basse et la tête reposant sur ses mains.

Pour le moment il n'avait qu'à attendre…attendre que son brun de ninja arrive avec le dîner.

Le magicien s'empourpra à ce souvenir.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Kurogane lui avait proposé ou plutôt « grogné » de partager leur repas ensemble.

Évidemment le blond avait de suite accepté.

Alors c'est passablement anxieux qu'il « zieutait » la porte, attentif à n'importe quels mouvements se passant de l'autre côté.

Voilà quelques temps déjà qu'il connaissait la vérité.

Il s'était épris de Kurogane et ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide !

Ce sentiment n'était pas apparut du jour au lendemain, non, il s'était patiemment forgé au travers des regards, des moqueries puériles et des rares paroles sérieuses.

Au fur et à mesure Fye avait tissé des liens indestructibles, certes, à sens unique mais l'espoir subsistait toujours.

Il sursauta quand la porte coulissa brutalement.

Laissant entrer le ninja qui tenait à bout de bras deux plateaux repas.

Le brun referma le shoji d'un coup de pied entraîné et s'empressa de déposer la nourriture.

Tout deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, les plats disposés agréablement devant eux.

Kurogane se saisit des baguettes avec empressement alors que Fye, pour sa part, fixait les siennes avec appréhension.

Tandis que le brun entamait son bol de nouilles, Fye l'eau à la bouche, s'arma courageusement de ses baguettes.

Et comme il s'en doutait, tout ses efforts furent vains.

Chaque fois qu'il réussissait à choper les nouilles imbibées de bouillons, elles retombaient avec un petit « splatch » pathétique dans le liquide l'éclaboussant par la même occasion.

Le brun l'observait du coin de l'œil, puis déterminé à faire cesser cette comédie stupide, il se leva dans un soupire, ses propres baguettes en main, s'asseyant aux côtés du blond de sorte à le voir de dos.

- Regarde tu dois faire comme ça ! expliqua le ninja en montrant comment utiliser ses instruments de torture.

Fye tentait tant bien que mal de faire de même, mais il manquait incroyablement de dextérité, Kurogane lui montrait la bonne façon de tenir les baguettes mais elles glissaient inlassablement des doigts pâles.

À bout de patience et dans un savant mélange de soupires agacés et de grognements sourds dont lui seul avait le secret, le brun prit possession de la main droite du magicien et y plaqua sans douceur les longs ustensiles.

- Tu dois bouger les doigts comme ça ! bougonna t-il en appliquant une légère pression sur les doigts fins qui étaient sous les siens.

Le blond profitait délicieusement de la présence du brun, de son odeur, de son souffle qui frôlait régulièrement sa joue.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il avait les yeux à moitié fermés et que le rouge lui était monté au joues.

Un silence s'était instauré…

Kurogane ne ronchonnait plus non plus, bien au contraire, il s'était laissé bercer par le parfum des cheveux blonds.

Fye reprit ses esprits quand la pression sur sa main prisonnière se fit plus forte et tourna la tête pour connaître la raison du silence de son compagnon.

Et ce qu'il vit le surpris…grandement.

Les yeux grenat eux-même à demi-clos brillaient d'une étrange manière.

Et avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, le brun avait capturé ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Bien loin du caractère apparent de Kurogane.

Fye ferma les yeux tout doucement, sécurisé par ce carcan de force et de douceur.

Il gémit légèrement quand une langue audacieuse se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre la sienne mais il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Les bras puissants du ninja s'enroulèrent autour de sa frêle silhouette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

Haletants, toujours assis sur le sol couvert de tatami et les yeux dans les yeux, luisants de désir.

Comprenant ainsi que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Fye s'installa plus confortablement en passant ses bras derrière le cou bronzé et sans plus attendre il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurogane pour un baiser passionné.

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines exactement que Kurogane l'avait embrassé pour la première fois !

Et cela faisait une semaine qu'ils cachaient leur amour aux yeux de tous.

S'échangeaient des baisers fiévreux, fougueux, passionnés ou encore délicats, ayant pour seul témoin la lune qui les éclairaient de ses douces lueurs.

Malgré cela, ils n'avaient pas encore complètement assouvis leur passion, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manquait…

Le magicien partait du principe qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour passer à l'acte, principe très bien compris et accepté par le bretteur…du moins au début.

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'impatience de Kurogane crevait les yeux.

Mais il ne disait rien.

Il ne se plaignait pas.

Jamais.

Et ça, Fye le prenait comme une réelle preuve d'attachement et peut-être…d'amour ?

Bref, le fait d'avoir un amant compréhensif le ravissait pleinement, seule ombre au tableau…Sôma.

Dire que ses deux semaines d'apprentissage avaient été éreintantes relevait de l'euphémisme.

Elles furent réellement éprouvantes pour le magicien, bien plus sur le plan moral que physique.

La kunoichi ne faisait preuve d'aucune patience, ses explications sensées êtres claires ne l'étaient pas toujours, involontairement ou pas.

Ce qui gênait beaucoup le blond d'ailleurs, il en était arrivé à un point où il n'osait à peine redemander une ré-explication.

Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pour lui tomber dessus, oui ça il le savait et probablement depuis leur première rencontre.

Cependant loin de lui l'idée de se faire une « ennemie officielle », tant pis, il la supporterai sans broncher et peut-être qu'avec le temps elle se lasserai.

Ceci dit, lors de la deuxième semaine, l'agressivité de la brune avait fait place à l'indifférence la plus totale.

Tant mieux ! Fye n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

Il se contentait d'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait et d'après les dires de Kurogane, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Le blond soupira en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

En effet, durant la dernière semaine, Tomoyo l'avait fait emménager dans un espace plus vaste.

Le royaume était composé du palais évidemment, qui abritait Tomoyo, le personnel et d'autres, privilégiés dont Fye et même Kurogane et Sôma car la plupart des ninja et kunoichi habitaient au village, un peu plus bas.

Ces « appartements » donc, comportaient une pièce principale ou seule trônait en son milieu une table basse en chêne entouré de petits coussins pour s'y asseoir.

En entrant on pouvait voir un shoji à gauche qui menait à une cuisine suffisamment spacieuse pour deux ou trois personnes malgré ça, rares étaient les fois où il y pénétrait, ne sachant pas cuisiner les plats japonais, pour le moment il se contentait de manger ceux préparés par les servantes.

Dans le fond de la salle principale, se trouvaient deux autres sohji qui dissimulaient pour le premier, les toilettes et pour le second la salle de bain.

Et enfin le quatrième et dernier sohji de la salle principale cachait la chambre à coucher.

Le magicien une fois arrivé chez lui, posa à terre sa besace en tissu qui comportait les livres d'écritures qu'il avait emprunté à Sôma pour ainsi étudier les caractères complexes de la langue nipponne.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher.

Il s'installa derrière la table et sortit ses livres et le washi, un pinceau fin et son encre de Chine bien noir.

Il commença à s'exercer, respectant assidûment les ordres des traits etc…

Il sursauta quand il sentit des bras puissants lui enserrer la taille.

Kurogane.

Le blond était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

Il se retourna pour faire face au brun qui s'était assis derrière lui.

Le magicien se retourna donc et caressa doucement la joue du bretteur.

- Tu vas bien ? murmura le blond en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Oui, très bien, comment s'est passée ta journée ? Pas trop difficile ? Demanda le brun en lorgnant sur les cahiers avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou du blond et d'y déposer un baiser.

- Nan ça c'est bien passé, je fais juste un peu de zèle là, c'est tout.

Le brun acquiesça et sans demander son avis il le retourna pour être face à face et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Kurogane se releva entraînant avec lui le magicien pour continuer l'exploration du corps de ce dernier dans une pièce plus chaleureuse et intime.

Le brun retira le haut de son kimono en vitesse, le magicien en fit autant mais tout de même moins rapidement puis le ninja se pencha pour capturer la lèvre inférieur de son vis-à-vis, laissant ses mains larges et puissantes redessiner les formes du blond.

Une d'elles s'égara sur le fessier ferme de Fye lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir étouffé par la bouche de l'autre et tout doucement et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ils s'allongèrent sur l'épais futon.

Le brun continua sa découverte en déposant ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons dressé par l'excitation, sa main gauche s'appliquant à pincer l'autre tandis que la droite descendait flatter l'entrejambe de son amant.

Le blond eu du mal à retenir ses gémissements, alternant supplications et halètements selon les coups de langues, pincements et mordillements que subissaient ses tétons.

Kurogane exerça un mouvement régulier sur le membre érigé de son partenaire, le faisant se cambrer et gémir de la plus bandante des façons.

Le brun avait trop attendu et alors que son sexe pulsait douloureusement, il tira sur les attaches de l'hakama du blond, lui enlevant le pantalon-bouffant en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Il fit de même pour lui et s'allongea sur le blond savourant le contacte du corps fin et nu sous le sien, leurs sexes se frôlant sans aucune pudeur.

Le corps diaphane vibrait contre lui en un véritable appel à la luxure et comme pour confirmer cela, Fye encercla de ses longues jambes blanches la taille du bretteur.

Le brun déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de sa proie puis dévia sur le lobe de l'oreille, le suçant avidement.

Il amena doucement trois de ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui s'empressa de les lécher, y déposant le plus de salive possible sachant parfaitement à quoi cela servirait.

Les doigts se retirèrent de l'antre accueillante-non sans un grognement d'insatisfaction- pour descendre plus bas, frôlant de nouveau un téton puis un ventre sensible qui se contractait sous toutes ces attentions, puis descendre toujours plus bas.

Kurogane entra un de ses doigts humidifiés en Fye sous des gémissements d'inconfort, puis le deuxième il entama un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre l'étau de chair et enfin il enfonça le troisième doigt accompagné de la respiration saccadée de Fye dont le corps commençait à se couvrir d'une fine couche de sueur.

Pour le détendre un maximum, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus rudement sous l'effet de sa propre frustration.

Et quand il sentit le corps qui gémissait fin prêt.

Il retire ses doigts et pénétra le blond de son membre impatient, Kurogane grogna devant l'étroitesse sûrement inviolée jusqu'ici, de l'antre de son magicien.

Ce dernier serrait les dents et griffait le dos musclé sous la douleur, le bretteur avait beau rester immobile pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, la douleur était trop fulgurante pour ne pas la ressentir.

Puis elle s'estompa très doucement et pas entièrement et le blond put enfin expirer, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Le ninja commença doucement ses vas et vient permettant à Fye de se faire à cette nouvelle sensation.

Celui ci se cambra un peu plus quand la douleur se changea en plaisir, il resserra ses jambes autour des hanches brunies par le soleil.

Le brun accéléra la cadence s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans son amant qui criait son plaisir à présent, sentant l'orgasme poindre, le brun s'empara du membre tendu de son magicien et le masturba violemment.

Et dans un cri et grognement de jouissance ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

Le brun retomba sur le blond, tous deux essoufflés.

Puis Kurogane se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son blond, et sans un mot ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes y laissant le reste de leurs forces et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
